The Interest Of The Dark Lord
by BookLover2401
Summary: When Kai was born she didn't know that she had a brother or a soul-mate. Who is this mysterious brother and what does he have to do with the Dark Lord? And who is her soul-mate? Kai thinks it may be the one with the lightning bolt scar? But, is that really Harry Potter? Or Is it someone else? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Kai's POV

I was board, to say the least. Just because I had become an Unspeakable at the age of 14, I had to come to the ball. I had already turned down several attempts to get me to dance, though even I could say I couldn't blame them. My clothes were very expensive, so they had to be good. Not to mention that I was very attractive.

Draco's POV

I had to admit, she was the best looking girl in my year. She may have been a mudblood but she was powerful. As I walked over to her I looked at what she was wearing. Stylish black flats with a mid-calf, black and white, strapless dress. Her long dark hair was down and fell to the small of her back. She had no makeup on, but she didn't need it. I did not see the pendant that was around her neck, the bracelet on her right wrist or the ring that was on her left hand. I walked up to her to ask her to dance but was turned down before I even finished the question. I huffed and walked away, unaware that I was being watched by my father.

Lucius' POV

As my son was rejected by the mudblood at the wall, I couldn't help but chuckle, as Draco was the 17th person to be turned down by Kai tonight. My chuckle drew the attention of the Dark Lord, as he wanted to know why I wasn't acting like the pureblood that I am. I pointed to Kai, who had moved to the shadows of the corners so she wouldn't be asked to dance again and said 'Over there in those shadows by the corner, there's a girl. Her name is Kai Michelle, but her last name is unknown. Draco was just turned down by her when he asked her to dance and he is the 17th person to do so tonight. I don't know why he asked her though, as she is thought to be a mudblood."

"(Dark Lord hums) Interesting." The Dark Lord said. "You say she's a mudblood but her face say's otherwise. I want her Hogwarts file Lucius; she could be valuable to our side. Also let's go introduce ourselves." The Dark Lord smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's POV

As soon as Malfoy had left I could feel someone was watching me, so I moved into the shadows and avoided everyone. But then I felt 2 people behind me. They were both powerful, one more so than the other. It gave me a lot of goosebumps, thanks to my magic sensitivity. I turned and came face to face with none other than Tom Riddle, The Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and who I like to call his sidekick, Lucius Malfoy. I inclined my head to each of them politely and waited for one of them to speak. It wasn't long.

Tom's POV

As I walked toward Kai I noticed goosebumps crawling along the girls pale skin and smirked, wondering if the girl was scared of my presence or if she had the rare gift of magic sensitivity. When I and Lucius had reached the 16 year old, I was about to tap her on the shoulder when she turned around, completely unsurprised. She inclined her to each of us in turn and waited for one of us to speak. I complied.

"Hello Miss…' I looked at the girl questionly

'My last name is unknown, so call me Kai, please.' Kai replied

'Very well, Kai. Are you enjoying yourself?' I asked, flaring my magic, smirking when the girl shuddered involuntarily, confirming my theory that she was magic sensitive.

'Yes sir. No offence meant sir, but could you please reign in you magic, otherwise my magic will do something dangerous to defend me.' Kai said, hoping that she hadn't angered the elder, powerful wizard.

Lucius' POV

I was gaping at the gall the 16 year old witch was showing, asking my master to rein in his magic. I couldn't even tell that my master had let it loose. Then I heard my master asking Kai a question that revealed why the girl had asked. 'But why would I do that little _magic sensitive_ minx.' The girl was magic sensitive.

Tom' POV

'But why would I do that, little _magic sensitive_ minx.' I saw the girl visibly stiffen as one of her secrets was revealed. 'How many more secrets have you got hidden beneath your mask' I thought

'A lot more than you think Tom Riddle, heir to Salazar Slytherin. And as you can probably tell I know more about you than you think as well' A voice replied in my mind. My closed eyes widened in shock, the girl was telepathic, and she knew more about me than I was comfortable with. I opened my eyes, unaware that I had even closed them to see that Kai had slipped away, grabbing her long silvery cloak on the way out while activating her portkey that whisked her away to The Department of Mysteries, where she was allowed to live in exchange for helping contain some of their more questionable experiments. I just stared at the spot where she had disappeared, thinking about 4 different things: knew more about me than I did her, a fact that made me uncomfortable. 2. The girl was powerful, even if it was contained behind shields, and I wanted that power under my control. 3. Although everyone thought that she was one, Kai was not a mudblood and 4. The amethyst ring, the silver and emerald bracelet and the star pendant that she was wearing came from _**three**_ different bloodlines, the amethyst ring came from the Potter bloodline, which went back to the Gryffindor bloodline, the star pendant from the Black bloodline, which went to the Ravenclaw bloodline and last but perhaps the most important the emerald and silver bracelet that came directly from the _**Slytherin**_ bloodline. Tom knew that you had to have the family blood to wear anything that belonged to that family: such as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. This meant that the girl's bloodline could be traced back to three of the four founders of Hogwarts. I am going to find answers even if it takes me years. I vowed silently to myself. 'Lucius, get me her address. I am going to pay little Miss Mysterious a visit.' Lucius gulped, fearing a little for the 16 year old witch's life.

Kai's POV

As I put down my stuff in my room at the Department of Mysteries and walked to the shower I started wondering if Riddle had figured out what bloodlines I have. I know that I am not a mudblood as everyone believed but a **very, very** powerful witch who no-one should piss off. Just ask Augustus Rookwood. Also I knew which bloodlines I came from, thanks to the memories of Merop Black, which I received a year into my job. More on that later though.

Kai finished her shower and went to bed early.

The next morning Kai woke up at seven and began cooking breakfast. After that she had finished breakfast she got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a deep blue and silver shirt that had sleeves that went to the middle of her arms, her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing the star pendent, silver and emerald bracelet and the amethyst ring. She was also wearing black ballet flats. She also donned a jacket that was silvery white. She started training for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius' POV

As I watched my Lord doing paperwork at his desk at the Ministry of Magic, I smirked again knowing that no matter how much paperwork there was that had to be done, Lord Voldemort would put it aside to read Kai Michelle's file. I knocked on the door and walked inside and said 'I have to file you wanted my Lord.'

'Very well Lucius. Just put it on my desk. I will read it later'

'I only have it for an hour. So I will just take it back now shall I?' I said while starting to walk out the door. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

'Give me the file Lucius. Now.'

'Okay.' I said smirking while handing over the file.

Tom's POV

I knew what Lucius was doing, of course. After all it was me that taught Lucius how to do this. So when Lucius turned to walk out the door with the file I growled out dangerously 'Give me the file Lucius. Now.'

When I was handed the file he opened it in interest. I now had a mental list of things that I was surprized about Kai Michelle. They were: The girl **lived** in the **Department Of Mysteries**, she was an Unspeakable, she had the best grades in any year, she was descended from 3 of the 4 founders and she had a **LOT** of familiars such as: a pure black Shadow Unicorn stallion named Darkus, a female silver and emerald green Egyptian Phoenix named Ventus, a pure white female Snow Owl named Chaos, a male Hungarian Horntail Dragon named Pyrus, a male Sand Wolf named Subterra, a female Greek Hippocampi named Aquas, a … Well, you get the idea. She also reminds me of someone, I just can't remember who. 'Lucius, would you please indulge me as to why you didn't tell me that not only the girl lives in the Department Of Mysteries but has been an Unspeakable there for 2 years?'

Lucius was shocked; she girl was an Unspeakable at the age of 14. Not only that but she lived there too. Merlin, how on Earth did she manage to get the Unspeakables to agree to that?

'Personally, my Lord. I think we should pay Miss Mysterious a visit' Lucius said bravely.

'Indeed Lucius. Follow me.' I said leading the way down to the lifts.

Lucius' POV

As I followed My Lord to the lifts to get to the Department of Mysteries, I wondered how far my Lord would go to get Kai on his side. After we had gotten out of the lifts on level nine, the Department of Mysteries, my Lord lead the way to the office of the Senior Unspeakable, Nickolas Flamel and knocked on the door. 'Come in Tom, you to Lucius.' I followed my Lord into the office and sat down in a chair near the underground window.

Tom's POV

'I wanted to talk to someone in this department.' I said, straight to the point.

'And who would that be?' Nick questioned.

'Kai Michelle.' I replied.

'Ah. You want to talk to Miss Mysterious.' Lucius gave a small laugh at that. Nick stared at him and asked what was so funny. Lucius replied 'Nothing, except for the fact Mr Riddle and I call her Miss Mysterious as well.'

'Ok then.' Nick continued 'She is training right now, and she most likely will be for the next hour. So do you want to watch and wait, or come back later? I highly do not suggest interrupting her, as the last person to do that was sent to Saint Mungo's and they still haven't come out from their coma. That was nearly two years ago. Now when everyone sees her going into the training room, once she closes that door they put up a sign saying ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. Once she found out she went ballistic, cursing everything in sight. We still have not found everything that had disappeared to every single department in the Ministry.' Nick finished with a sigh.

'Who was the person that hasn't recovered from the coma?' I asked, interested.

'Augustus Rookwood. Apparently he wanted her kicked out and fired, so he went into the training room and grabbed her wrist to try and drag her out. BIG mistake on his part. As soon as her grabbed her, he was on the wall less than a second later, knocked out, bleeding in several places, and almost dying. Kai was practically radiating magic' Nick replied. Ah, so that's where my spy went. I was furious when he never showed up to meetings. Now I know why. 'We will watch her train.' I decided.

'Very well. Follow me.' Nick led them down several passages and into a viewing room. Down below was Kai, standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius' POV

'What is she doing?' I asked curiously.

'You'll see.' Nick said, chuckling. Then suddenly the room changed, until it was a wide expanse of forest. When Kai opened her dark brown eyes, which were the exact same as the Dark Lords when he wasn't wearing a glamour, they were glowing with power. Then, 10 figures appeared out of no-where, throwing hexes, curses and spells. She ran toward the shadowy part of the trees, dodging everything while throwing back her own arsenal of lethal spells, also using a dagger. She was starting to be cornered and I realised the she wouldn't make it and said 'Should we try and stop her? She looks like she is about to be overwhelmed.' to Nick. To reply all he said was 'Watch.' Kai lunged straight into the shadows behind her when the figures struck and then spells, daggers and balls of fire and ice came from the opposite direction that they were looking in. They looked and there was Kai, in all her powerful glory. In ten seconds all of the figures were down on the floor bound and unconscious. Kai walked over to them and unmasked them saying 'Who was stupid enough to **try** and fight me?' she asked sarcastically. 'Of course it is going to be the same group every time.' She said as well, shaking her head.  
'What does she mean, "It is the same people every time"?' I asked

"There is a group of ten men that keep on challenging her to fight them. They just won't give up. That is the 451st time they have been beaten by her. They have never even touched her, though.' Nick replied.

'Interesting' Tom said.

'Let's go talk to her.' Nick said.

Kai's POV

I sensed Nick, Tom and Lucius up in the viewing room, while I was fighting the 10 idiots who keep challenging me. I knew they wanted to talk to me after I finished fighting. So I merely picked up my sword and three others. When Nick, Tom and Lucius came in the door, I tossed them the swords and said "If you 3 can beat me, I will tell you as much as I can. No magic, swords only." And then I lunged.

15 minutes later…

'Nick, you are out of practise. Lucius, knowing your family you were trained to sword fight, so you should have done better. And Tom, well I don't know if you trained with swords but you're pretty good. Next time we fight I expect all of you to win. Now before we started fighting, I said I will tell you everything. Now, because you did not win I won't tell you everything but I will tell you as much as possible.' I said.

Tom's POV

I was shocked to be beaten by a sixteen year old witch when I had two others also fighting her. I was also excited to find out any information about her bloodline. I nodded at her to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai's POV

"So Tom, as you can probably tell by the heirlooms, I have the blood of the Potter's, the Black's and the Slytherins running through my veins. Also, because I've got the Potter and Black blood as well that means I also have Gryffindor and Ravenclaw blood. And there is also the Peverall blood, as I am descended from the youngest brother" Tom nodded, so she continued 'The Potter blood is easy to explain, as my father was James Potter. However, the Black and the Slytherin blood are not so easy to explain. But before I go into that I wanted to ask you a question Tom.' Seeing him nod she asked 'Do your followers know about you heritage? Before you complain, let me tell you, it is not as impure as you think.'

'No they do not know. Am I correct assuming that you want to tell Lucius and Nick?'

'Yes you are. Lucius, Nick you may be shocked at what I am about to tell you. Tom Marvolo Riddle, known to most as Lord Voldemort had always thought that he was a Half-blood.' Now not only Nick and Lucius were interested, but Tom himself was wondering how he was not a half-blood when his father was a muggle. 'Yes Tom, I know what you are thinking, that your father was a muggle, yada, yada, yada. But your father was actually a squib, a descendant of the eldest Peverall brother. Now Merop Gaunt was your mother, but it was little known that instead of being born a Gaunt she blood adopted herself into the family. She was actually a born Black. You see, Merop had an accident with a time turner, one that sent her 50 years into the past. Knowing that she would have to figure out a way to be inconspicuous while trying to get back she did the blood adoption very easily, what with Marvolo being drunk all the time. So once she performed the blood adoption she mass obliviated the entire town, making everyone believe that she had always been there. While searching for a way to get back to her own time, Merop fell in love with a squib, Tom Riddle. Without meaning to Merop became pregnant. 9 months later you were born Tom. But it turns out that the time traveling accident would cure itself. Just after you were taken out of the room to be dressed, Merop disappeared in a flash of light. The mass obliviate spell was lifted and everyone forgot about her. At the hospital where you were born everyone thought that Merop had died. While back in her own time it was like the accident had never happened, because the time had paused. Merop remembered everything about her trip to the past but she took the memories out and put them in her pensive, giving it to the goblins, to give to her daughter on her fourteenth birthday.(Because she was a partial Seer she knew that she would have a daughter with James Potter, by the way.) She finished her 7th year of Hogwarts and married James Potter. She again came pregnant and James divorced her, running to Lily Evans. Merop gave birth, again, and named Sirius Black, her brother, her daughter's godfather. A year later nearly all the Potter's were wiped out, with Merop's daughter being the only one left. Merop Black died when she was poisoned because of her name, even though she was neutral. Sirius Black was put in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit and died there 6 months later. The daughter ended up going to Hogwarts when she was eleven, making her way up the Slytherin ranks, despite the fact that everyone thought she was a mudblood, a fact which is not true. She became an Unspeakable at the age of fourteen and when she visited the Goblins to see if she had any vaults, the memories were given to her. She also took an inheritance test that showed her that the control of the Potter, Peverall, Gryffindor, Black, Ravenclaw and Slytherin Vaults belonged to her. Out of the Potter vault she took the Amethyst Ring, from the Black vaults she took the Star Pendant, while from the Slytherin vaults she took the Emerald and Silver bracelet. From the Ravenclaw she took the silvery cloak that matched her clothes that she was wearing that day. She took a true invisibility cloak from the Peverall vault. She has worn everything that she took out of those vaults every day since. This girl also happens to be the half-sister to the Dark Lord"

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Tom began slowly

"If you think that I am saying that your my half-brother, then yes you would be correct." I replied, I then sighed when all three men fainted. I waved my hand and all three had buckets of ice cold water over them. "Wakey, Wakey. Rise and shine." I said, tipping the buckets over, but not before taking their wands, 'cause I for one didn't want to get cursed to the seventh hell and back. Three simultaneous yells of "HEY!" alerted me to the fact that they were awake.

Tom's POV

I was shocked to find out that I had a sister, even if it was a half one. I was instantly wondering how the hell I missed that.

Lucius' POV

I was startled to find out that my Lord had a sister. Even more shocking that it was Kai. I couldn't wait to see the reactions from the other Death Eaters.

Nick's POV

I was scared, to say the least. I was in a room that held the Dark Lord, his best Death Eater and his newly found half-sister, who was bloody powerful.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai's POV

As I waited for the Lucius' and Nick's reactions to stop, I started staring at my brother. He looked up and I said "Do you want to find out what the Death Eaters reaction will be?" Tom looked startled but nodded all the same. "When's the next initiation?" I questioned.

"Tonight." He replied.

"Ok, tell me where, and I will be there. Of course since you're my brother I don't have to act like they do. This means that I don't have to call you my lord, kiss your robes, bow, and things like that." I said.

"Ok. But you have to wait until I call you." He declared.

"Ok, but if one of them demands that I do any of the following: Call you my lord, bow to you, and kiss your robes ECT. Then I reserve the right to duel them to the death. So you might want to warn your favourites if you don't want them killed. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal. The initiation will take place at Malfoy Manor tonight at 6:00." He confirmed.

"See you there Tom." And with that I kicked them out of the room.

Malfoy Manor 6:00

As I followed Tom, who was walking down the corridor that leads to the initiation room I wondered what the Death Eaters reaction would be to me. I walked into the shadows as soon as I entered the room after Tom, drawing the attention from him to me as the Death Eaters wondered who I was.

Tom's POV

"Yes, as you can see we have a guest tonight, but I will wait until I introduce you. Bring forward the first new recruit." I branded 17 new Death Eaters with the Dark Mark tonight. Good number, but not perfect. "Now, as some of you are so anxious to meet her, may I introduce Kai Michelle. She will tell you why she is here and who she truly is.

Kai's POV

"Well, as you may know, I am Kai Michelle, but I am not a mudblood so shut before I kill you. As the Dark Lord has said, I am here to tell you who I truly am. My father was James Potter. My Godfather was Sirius Black. My mother was Merop Black, blood adopted into the Gaunt family. So all in all, I have the blood of the Gryffindor, Potter and Peverall bloodlines due to the fact that my father was James Potter. I have the blood of the Ravenclaw and Black bloodlines due to the fact my mother was Merop Black. I also have the Slytherin and Gaunt bloodlines thanks to the fact my mother blood adopted herself into the Gaunt family, which happened to be the only family with the Slytherin blood left. I also happen to have a half-brother, but I will let you figure out who he is. Any questions? No. Ok then, I will go back to playing with fire and shadows."

"Wait a second, why aren't you being respectful to the Dark Lord?" Severus Snape (surprisingly) yelled.

"Why should I Professor?" I sneered at him.

"Because he's the Dark Lord, He deserves respect."

"All right, I will do you a deal. If I beat you in a duel then I can reveal your secret and then you die. If you win, I will declare my allegiance to the Dark Lord. Good enough." I challenged

"Okay." He accepts.

"Unforgivables are allowed, so you can **try** and kill me."

I turned to Tom, who was smiling viscously. "Will you count down?" He nodded in response.

"3,2,1. Go." He yelled, and the Duel was on.


	7. Chapter 7

In Order Of Spells, Who Sent Them, And What Happened To Them

Avada Kedavra (SS) Hit Kai but it did not kill because it got put into the Shadow Realm

Stupefy (KM) Absorbed by protego shield

Incarceras, Stupefy, Experliarmous (SS) In a shadow container

Pertrificus Totalus (KM) Hit. Released spells that were in shadow container. (Incarceras, Stupefy and Experliarmous)

Snape loses Kai wins.

End of Duel

Tom's POV

"Very good Kai. How did you get Severus' spells to go straight back to him?" I heard the Death Eaters gasp when I called her by her first name.

"Thank you. With the spells, I just used the shadows. Send Avada Kedavra at me." Kai said, while conjuring a target and sticking it to the roof above her head. I complied and send the Killing Curse towards my half-sister, just when it was about to hit her, a circle of shadows appeared in front of her and the Unforgivable disappeared. The same circle of shadows appeared above her head and the Killing curse flew upward and was a bullseye in the target. "Interesting. You will have to tell me the other talents to." I told her. She sighed

"Of course I will." Kai said, she then turned and faced the rest of the Death Eaters. "Just for your information, he may be a Dark Lord, but I don't have to be respectful just because his is my older **Brother**." Kai finished, putting emphasis on the word brother.

Kai's POV

"Now, we shall deal with the loser of the duel." I turned to Snape and smirked maliciously. "Would you like to tell my brother how you betrayed him, or can I do the honours?" I laughed darkly when he paled. "That's right. I don't have spies everywhere in Hogwarts for no reason. One of the most important ones is the symbol for your little bird club, Fawkes. You don't have to worry about Harry Potter either. After all, he doesn't even exist. Harry Potter was a cover." I turned to Lucius and asked "When Narcissa was pregnant how many children was she pregnant with?" Lucius looked around as if trying to find a way out, but when he couldn't see one he sighed and answered

"She was pregnant with twins, but a few days after Draco and Antonio were born Antonio was kidnapped. We never found him. We covered it up that we had twins and told everyone that Draco was an only child." He finished. His eyes then widened after he put two and two together and got…" No, it can't be possible." He breathed.

"Yes, it is quite true. Harry James Potter is Antonio Abraxses Malfoy. Even if he manipulated the Sorting Hat into putting him in Gryffindor, he is a true Slytherin. After all, what kind of Soul-Mate wouldn't follow their bonded. He is truly dark, aren't you…Antonio?" I questioned as my Soul-Mate stepped out of the shadows to join his lover.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have been able to use the killing curse if I wasn't." he replied after joining me by my side. The entire room was shocked when Antonio revealed that he had used the killing curse.

"Here's what happened." And he began.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Check Profile for disclaimer.

Previously:

"When Narcissa was pregnant how many children was she pregnant with?" Lucius looked around as if trying to find a way out, but when he couldn't see one he sighed and answered. "She was pregnant with twins, but a few days after Draco and Antonio were born Antonio was kidnapped. We never found him. We covered it up that we had twins and told everyone that Draco was an only child. No, it can't be possible." He breathed. "Yes, it is quite true. Harry James Potter is Antonio Abraxses Malfoy. He even manipulated the Sorting Hat into putting him in Gryffindor, he is a true Slytherin. After all, what kind of Soul-Mate wouldn't follow their bonded? He is truly dark, aren't you…Antonio?" I questioned as my Soul-Mate stepped out of the shadows to join his lover. "Of course I am, I wouldn't have been able to use the killing curse if I wasn't." "Here's what happened." And he began.

Present:

"When my twin and I were born Dumbledore felt a power that topped his own. When he saw who had that power belonged to, he longed to get it under his control. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to. But when he found out that the Potter's child was dead, he quickly used it to his advantage. While Mum was asleep he took me and put very powerful glamour's on me, making me look like that Potter's son. He then switched me with that corpse of the real Harry Potter and disposed of him. I was taken home by the Potter's and less than a year later …well you know what happened. After that I grew up at the Dursley's. At the age of eleven, I re-joined the Wizarding world and provided fake, but very good, evidence that Sirius Black was innocent. He was freed and I went to live with him. Later Remus Lupin joined us and I started to study the Dark Arts. When Moony and Padfoot found out what I was doing, instead of destroying the books and turning me in like I expected them to do, they revealed that they to, were using the Dark Arts. Looks like the Light has just lost 3 of its best members, but the Dark Side, if you treat us right will have gained 3 more members." Antonio explained. The Death Eaters, nodded, accepting the story.

"If you want anything, we will be in my quarters." Kai said.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. Please review and give me some ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

All of my stories are on hiatus. Will post as soon as possible


	10. Sorry

**This Story Is Up For Adoption. PM Me If You Want To Adopt.**


End file.
